


Fangs out.

by Kato_kat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_kat/pseuds/Kato_kat
Summary: Willow is missing, Gus is in a coma. Luz Noceda is pretty sure Amity Blight is a foul blood drinking monster and the root cause for all these awful events. And so, she goes on a quest to slay the beast and become a hero! but everything is not as it seemsRated explciit for blood and violence and sex, hallmarks of the vampire genre. Wouldn't be the same without themA very late halloween story that got carried away, work got in the way, rpg sesisons got in the way and bascially it just kept going and I have an inability to stick to dead lines. So here is a belated halloween Story featuring the only two characters I remember from this show. (the tone of the story should become clear a decent ways in)Happy halloween!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb story time.  
> Special thanks to the proof reader anon from /trash/ and all the other friendly people there who gave me support and interest in this mess. Some of you guys seem alright, don't come to school tommorrow.  
> Proof reader anon was only there for the first part of the story so wew boy, you may notice a dip in quality and grammer after Luz enter's amity's "lair". But hey, it's a labour of love. So enjoy. -K)
> 
> (also if you've read private lessons, the sex scene will look pretty familar cause I lack creativity)

This was it; she was sure of it, all the evidence lined up. After a week spent of hard investigation, Willow disappearing without a trace, and Gus being rushed to the hospital, Luz was adamant now; Amity Blight was a vampire.

Whoever could have guessed her rival was some kind of blood-sucking creature of the night? Who somehow…managed to go out…during the day...? Yes, Luz was slightly confused there, but it was probably just something magic related. Either way, it didn’t matter to her now, all she cared about was protecting the Boiling Isles from this monster. They had never gotten on well, the slights sent each other’s way, knocking shoulders in the hallway — both girls seemed to have a mutual dislike of one another, constantly trying to outdo each other in magical feats. Of course, Luz had a handicap there, but the human managed to eke out a few wins over her green-haired rival that left her storming off in a huff.

All Luz could think about now was ending the vampire, to avenge Willow and Gus. She’d made sure to keep the secret to herself, no one else needed to get hurt. She had promised herself it would end today; for now, Luz was no longer a witch, but a vampire slayer!

As the human made her way through the clearing towards Blight Manor, she triple-checked all the gear she brought along for the mission ahead. The mini arsenal was slung from the hefty toolbelt she wore, of which she ‘borrowed’ from Eda’s attic. 

A wooden stake; a staple of vampire slaying.  
A clove of garlic, very fresh by the smell of it.  
Three vials of holy water blessed by the local priest in her hometown back in the human world. Surprisingly, when she mentioned needing the holy water to fight a vampire, he was enthusiastic about blessing the water.  
And finally, a wooden crucifix that was also… ‘borrowed’… from her kitchen wall back home. Luz assumed her mother wouldn’t notice, and this would all be sorted and returned before she did… Probably.

‘All still there.’ Luz thought patting her gear for what must have been the tenth time since setting out, just before realizing she had arrived at Blight Manor… Somehow. She was already at the front door, having cleared the main gate, and the twenty or so steps leading up to the large house without even noticing. ‘Weird, how the hell I get this close without realizing?’ The human pondered for a minute, looking around, trying to regain her bearings. She glanced up at the orange sky overhead, the sun would set soon so she had to act fast. She had no idea how strong Amity could become when nightfall rolls around, and she had no intention of finding out. 

Luz took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. “Okay Luz, get in, stake, get out before it turns dark, easy enough,” she remarked. She knew it wouldn’t be that easy but saying it could help somewhat. She began to bounce and hop in place, mock punching in the air to hype herself up in preparation for the battle ahead. “Okay yeah, yeah I can do this, I can slay a vampire. Who does she think she is anyways?” she scoffed, “Amity blight? Some green-haired, pale skinned blood-sucker, she thinks she’s a better witch? Hah, fat chance, just ‘cause she’s good with magic and has a pretty face she thinks she’s better than me? Get bent! You’re not that great, you’re not that pretty” Her face began to flush red now, she had worked herself up with sheer anger; in this headstrong state, she’d be ready to take on anything.

Sucking in a deep breath, the seething Luz clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms. The human was practically growling at this point. “Yeah! Yeah, c’mon, let’s do this! Let’s slay this bi-” she exclaimed before being cut off as a strong gust of wind carried over the forest. Almost blowing Luz over, she fought to steady herself. The wind carried past the human, and to her surprise, the front door creaked open, allowing her entry to the manor’s dark interior. 

Almost immediately, all of Luz’s gusto had vanished as she hesitantly peered into the gloom.

Ever so quietly, the human creeped into the manor. She held out the wooden stake with trembling hands, ready to use it as an adhoc club at a moment’s notice. After a few steps into the estate with no impediment, Luz assumed (and hoped) the coast was clear and so gingerly closed the door behind her , causing an audible ‘click’ as the door settled into place. She froze at the noise, her body tensed up as she prepared for whatever or whoever heard it and was surely bounding towards her now. Seconds passed, then a full minute, and sure enough, the human was still alive. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and ventured on. 

As far as she could tell, the sizable house was empty. Whoever had been here last had left not a curtain undrawn, leaving the interior shrouded in gloom. Only the tiniest sliver of light passed through the gaps between the curtains. It took a few minutes of fumbling around in the dark, but Luz’s sight eventually adjusted to the lack of light. The vague, blurry shapes in her surroundings began to take more tangible forms as she moved from the main hall to what she guessed was the living room. From what she could tell, it was lavishly decorated. A towering grandfather clock stood tall in the corner, its distracting ticking putting Luz on edge. Various framed photos of the Blight family hung on the wall. An ornate, if enormous, mirror hung in the center of the room above a marble fireplace. A low coffee table was- a low coffee table? Luz banged her knee on the corner of the table, causing her to fall back onto a nearby couch. Clasping her hands over her mouth to stop herself from crying out in pain, she felt her eyes begin to water. It wasn’t anything major, but the pain stung and came unexpected, she began mentally cursing herself for not being fully aware of her surroundings. Taking a few minutes to steady herself and rub the sore knee, she hefted herself back up off the couch and moved on to explore the kitchen just ahead.

Carefully opening the cupboards as she went, even making a stop at the refrigerator, Luz found no trace of what could be thought of as ‘vampiric activity’. There were no bones hidden in drawers, no blood bags in the fridge, just normal foodstuffs. Well, normal for the Boiling Isles, anyway. The Latina was almost disappointed at this, she half expected to find a partially devoured Willow with her brains scooped out and- no wait, that was zombies, totally different. Luz would have to keep that in mind; she had no idea if destroying the brain of a vampire was the solution to offing a vampire, and she hoped she wouldn’t have to test the theory. 

With nothing of note to be found in the kitchen, Luz tiptoed her way back into the main hall. There, it split off into another wing of the house, and she assumed that way lies the house’s library (she heard Amity brag about it a few times). She didn’t fancy the idea of exploring a library in a dark and spooky manor, but she had to be sure it was clear. She devised a plan to scope out the rest of the ground floor, before making her way up the stairs to the second floor where she’d repeat the process all over again going room by room, stake at the ready. She was just about to head into the west wing when a cry shot out from up above her. Luz froze, stake firmly in one hand, cloves in the other, both raised defensively. The cry was heard again, it sounded like someone was in pain. ‘Oh god, does Amity have some poor soul up there? She could be feeding on them right now.’ Luz’s mind raced, she had no idea what to do, she hadn’t planned on actually having to rescue someone. In a flash, she decided there was no two ways about it — she’d has to go straight up there and see where the noise was coming from. If she was lucky, she might be able to help whoever it was out in time. Come to think, a second pair of hands could be a great help in taking down the pompous she-beast.

The human puffed up her chest and began the steady march up the staircase, her steps maintaining a quiet trepidation. The cries were getting louder the higher she climbed, forcing the human, against her better judgement, to pick up the pace. When Luz reached the top, she peered across the long hall. She spotted a light at the far end of the hallway, coming from a doorway left slightly ajar, and it became apparent the cries were emanating from the room beyond. She could hear words now, she couldn’t make out what they were saying exactly, but they were begging by the sounds of it, pleading for their life, no doubt. ‘God help them,’ Luz thought. ‘God help me, for that matter!’ The human half-ran down the corridor, as fast as she could go without making noisy footfall. When she made it to the door, she gently pressed her back to the near wall, sliding as she went, trying to replicate what she played from some old stealth games. As Luz peered through the crack, she gasped at the sight before her.

There, on large four-poster bed was Amity, the beast herself. Amity couldn’t believe what she was watching, the vampire lay there naked on her back, her hands running up and down her body squeezing, rubbing and groping as she went. Amity writhed, arching her back and crying out in pleasure as she slid one of her hands down between her legs, the other cupping a breast, playing with it all the while. As Luz spied on the oblivious girl, she took note of the fangs, fully visible every time she opened her mouth to emit a groan.

Luz was shocked to discover the vampire was totally alone in there, no one else, no victims, no minions, nothing, all this time those cries were from her...as she played with herself. Luz wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, seeing the beast naked before her, she felt a moment’s hesitation about simply rushing in. She could still could, she was sure she’d catch her totally off guard, Luz could slay her here and now and yet…She held back. ‘I can’t rush in, not while she’s all…gropey and naked…and sticky.’ Luz pressed herself against the doorframe, hoping to get a better view. ‘I need to scope her out, plan my attack, look for weaknesses, yeah, yeah that’s smart, good job Luz’. Luz shifted her gave from Amity’s mouth, moving down the length of her body, looking for any ‘weaknesses’ she could exploit. 

‘Okay let’s see, uh well she’s naked, that’s for sure, can that help me? Ehhhh maybe.’ Luz shrugged to herself, maybe she could get some-no wait that was a dumb idea. ‘what else Luz c’mon…god she’s so loud’ Amity was talking to herself, crying out “yes” and begging some imagined person to continue to “fuck me.” Luz was starting to blush heavy; this was proving way too distracting for her, she had to focus. ‘Right okay so naked, yeah that outta the way, what else, chest…. chest, anything on her chest? Any glowing weak spots? God if only it were that easy, no weak spot, just her boobs…pretty perky boobs at that, huh’ She thought as she watched Amity press her boobs together and letting them jiggle before descending her hand back down to her cunt. 

‘Look at’em bounce…nicer than mine-No no no no no not thinking that!’ Luz clenched her eyes shut, shaking her head, desperately trying to throw the thoughts from her mind. ‘Swiftly moving on ASAP, stomach, what’s there? Slim, pale like the rest of her body, eugh look how sweaty she is, probably all slippery, grappling might be an issue if she’s slick…wait do I even wanna grapple a vampire? No Luz that’s a fucking stupid idea.

Amity was crying louder now, she slid her spare hand under her backside and through her legs, massaging herself from another angle. Luz had to pause her rambling thoughts for a moment and simply stared, she was mesmerized by the vampire. Luz could feel it rising inside her, she clenched her legs together trying desperately to supress her urges, biting her thumb as she continued her voyeurism. 

Just then, Luz caught sight of something, a flash of green just above where her slit was. ‘Holy crap…she dyes her pubes!’ Luz fought to hold back a snicker at the thought. ‘God Amity, just leave it natural…hmmhm, you know it doesn’t look so bad, it’s certainly more ‘unique’ than brown’ She frowned as she peered down at her waist, her mind moving to thoughts of her own mound of hair and how plain it seemed in comparison.

‘Why am I thinking about her bush? Gah stop oogling Luz, get it together! You gotta slay this bitch…this sweaty…. bushy bit-hnng nope not again!’ She admonished herself ‘she’s an evil vampire and you’re gonna end her Luz, not fuck her, now get back to work you damn hussy!’ Luz swore to herself, no more distractions, she’d finish her reconnaissance, kick down the door while screaming and stake Amity, it was a perfect plan…or well it was the best she had. Carrying on studying her prey, the human focused her attention on Amity’s legs. ‘Legs; how good is she at kicking? Maybe go in low?’ Watching Amity’s legs thrash up and down while pleasuring herself, Luz was forced to reconsider. ‘She might be a good kicker, hmm, possible low attack not off the table yet, I should consider it if things go south. They look soft and silky but that doesn’t help so moving on.’

Finally, her eyes rested at the foot of the bed, where Amity’s feet lay, her toes reflexively curling up almost in sync with her groans. ‘Feet…now if I was into that sorta thing, I’d probably think of something really creepy right now, but lucky for you Luz, I’m not…haha.’

Now she’d taken in everything she could, Luz readied herself. “it’s now or never” she whispered to herself. She took in a few breaths to steady her nerves, raising her foot to the door, she was just about to kick it in and rush the blood sucker when there came a sudden change. Amity rolled over to her stomach, rising her rear end up into the air with a hand running through the newly created gap under her. Amity continued to masturbate and beg for more, fully transfixing Luz. All previous curses and promises left her mind.

‘Ass’

It wasn’t a large backside, it seemed average, but Luz couldn’t help but admire the pale cheeks, perfect in their roundness. Luz couldn’t help herself, she wanted Amity to shift position, angle herself towards the door, the human desperately wanted to pry the cheeks apart and get a glimpse of that puckering hole. Without even realizing she lowered her foot from the door and began to lean forward, hoping to see more of the vampire’s naked body.

‘God I wonder what she taste’s like? I just wanna-‘Her trail of thought was cut off upon realizing she was leaning against the door itself rather than the frame, but by then it was far too late. The human cried out in shock as she fell forward, stumbling through the door into the bedroom almost falling flat on her face. Thankfully a quick foot in front of the other and she steadied herself. 

She was in Amity’s room.

Amity’s eyes shot open as she rolled over onto her backside and sat up. Luz came face to face with a pair of crimson orbs flickering with a burning fury. The human was frozen in place, she felt feel miniscule as they bore into her soul. She’d screwed up big time and now she was facing the consequences. Her entire body trembled; she could barely hold onto the stake in her hands as the vampire rose to her knees on the bed.

“Holy fuck I get the house to myself for a few days and I can’t even jack off in peace?!” She screeched in a rage, her nostrils flaring as she glared at the intruder. “What. The. Fuck; are you doing in my house Luz?” The furious vampire demanded, baring her fangs in anger at sight of the intruder. The human had lost her voice, in sheer terror her throat had closed, and she found herself unable to respond.

Amity shifted her gaze to the stake Luz clenched in her hand and suddenly her expression shifted, the anger was gone now, replaced with clarity and understanding. “Oh…so you know my secret then.” A smirk crept into the corners of her mouth as she let out quiet snort. “well, I guess I have to kill you now, too bad Luz, you should have stayed back at your little ‘owl house’…” The vampire began to rise up off the bed, an air of casualness to the movements, as if what she was about to do meant nothing but a mere inconvenience. This afforded Luz to take in a full view of the vampire’s naked body, glistening from in a coat of sweat from her previous activity. “You know it was really dumb coming here, even for a smooth brained human like you, seriously breaking into a vampire’s house whe-“

“I didn’t break in.”

“What?” Amity asked, raising an eyebrow. She had to admit she was caught by surprise at the human’s response

“I didn’t break in, the door….it was unlocked, wind blew it open and everything.” She’d found her voice again, she’d slowly regaining her confidence during Amity’s taunts, letting the hurtful words sink in and drive her, give her motivation to strike the creature before her down.

“oh….the door was…unlocked.” Amity began to nervously scratch the back of her head, looking away sheepishly in embarrassment “Again? I’ve got to stop doing that” She muttered to herself before turning her eyes back to Luz “and the wind just blew the door open? Sheesh, that’s pretty bad on my part.” She looked away again and began to mumble “God’s if my parents found out….”

The vampire was distracted, now was Luz’s chance to strike. Taking one final breath, with visions of Gus and Willow filling her mind, encouraging her to be strong, she took a step forward. Pointing the stake out towards Amity. “Even if the door was locked, I’d still get in! You can’t stop justice! She cried out as she charged the naked vampire who was totally off guard. 

“Oh shit-“ The vampire managed to shout before being tackled by the crazed Latina straight onto the bed. She fought hard, squirming as Luz brought the stake to bare. Both girls held onto it tight, Luz pushing down while Amity pushed up, desperate to keep the point away from her chest, if the stake made it through it was all over for her. The desperate tug (or is this case push) of war went on, both girls trading insults with one another.

“Round ears!”

“Blood sucker!”

“Monkey!”

“Sanguineous whore!” That one dug deep.

The point was getting dangerously close to Amity’s chest, Luz was far stronger than she looked, even Luz was surprised at how well she was doing. She expected Amity to have some crazy supernatural strength but so far, she seemed pretty average. The vampire began to panic, she’d have to fight dirty now. “Hey bonehead!” she called, drawing Luz’s attention away from the spike to her face. As soon as the human’s eyes met hers, Amity hocked up a wad of spit and launched it straight into Luz’s face causing her to relent, pulling back to quickly wipe her face with the sleeve. Luz was terrified as she did so, was vampirism transmitted by saliva? Or was it the bite? Did it have to get into her blood or would just downing some of Amity’s own spit bring on a change. For the briefest moment as Luz pictured herself swallowing Amity’s spit, a question entered her mind.

‘Why did I just imagine that?’

She was never able to follow it up, there was a flash of green as the vampire came barrelling towards her now taking, full advantage of the situation. The Latina tried desperately to rise the stake in time, hoping she’d simply impale herself onto it with the momentum, unfortunately Amity foresaw this and simply batted her arm away she closed in, forcing the human to drop it. Now the roles were reversed, and Amity was the one on top, her mouth aiming directly at Luz’s neck. The human managed to slide her arm under Amity’s chin at the very lest second and was now barley keeping her at bay. Amity’s own hands were now wrapped around Luz’s head, her nails digging painfully into her skim, forcing her to tilt her head to the side in order to give the monster a clearer shot at the exposed neck.

“So Luz, what blood type are you?” she taunted the pinned human. “you know fear affects the flavour, makes it…sweater.” Luz ran her free hand down to the tool belt, she’d stuffed the garlic cloves into one of the pouches during her little spying endeavour so she could rest a hand against the door frame, now she was regretting it. Thankfully Amity was totally distracted now, she always liked to showboat and brag and now it was going to bite her in the ass. ‘Just a little more you little hussy” Luz thought as she fumbled with the button, flicking it with her thumb, she’d managed to open the pouch. The human now desperately began to yank at the clove, freeing it from the confines of the pouch.  
“I wonder how you taste; I’ve never drank human before, maybe-.” Something caught Amity’s attention, a smell seemed to be emanating from somewhere. Before she could properly register just what was happening, Luz let loose a war cry, screaming as she swung the cloves of garlic up at full force towards the vampire’s face, striking her across the cheek as though wielding a flail forcing her face to jerk away. 

Amity held a hand to her cheek, cradling it as a slight red mark began to form. “What the fuck? Was that Garlic? Did you just hit me with fucking garlic?” The creature demanded to know, she seemed rather pissed off. Luz was confused, she was happy now Amity wasn’t going for her neck but…she was expecting more. “Er-yeah, I did, you….you feeling alright? No burning sensation? D you feel like you wanna I dunno….maaaybe going into anaphylactic shock? Internally, Luz was freaking out, the garlic had no effect aside from annoying her, this wasn’t good. ‘Oh god why isn’t she burning? Or whatever they do when they touch garlic, the movies lied to me! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.’

“what? No…is, is that what they teach humans? Vampire’s are allergic to garlic? That’s fucking stupid? Why would you believe that? I know you humans are dumb but holy crap Luz.” Though while she was still very angry, Amity couldn’t help but be amazed at the display just then, if she wasn’t in a life or death struggle, she’d probably laugh about it.

“Okay then” Luz responded, “well I know garlic doesn’t work, sooooo…HIYAH!” Luz shouted bringing her fist up suddenly, striking Amity in the gut, completely winding her. The vampire hunched forward clutching her stomach from the attack when Luz brought up her feet, planting them onto Amity’s chest and kicking her away back up the length of the bed.

She lay there for a second, coughing as she tried to regain her composure. “That was for Willow and Gus you bitch!” Luz shouted, as she rolled off the bed, smacking onto the floor before quickly standing back up and yoinking the stake back into her hands.

Cradling her gut in pain, Amity glared back up at the human “what the fuck are you talking about?” she blurted out between stifled coughs. ‘God’s damn, she’s got a mean right hook, how the hell is she so strong? She kicks like a mule!’

“I know what you did Amity, Willow’s gone, you killed her didn’t you?” Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes now. Willow’s disappearance had hit her hard, made even worse with the state Gus was left in. “You drank her blood you monster, how can-“

“she’s on vacation”

“wait what? What do you mean she’s on vacation?” Luz’s eyes winded in shock, it had to have been a trick, there’s no way she would fall for such a poor ploy. “Don’t lie to me harlot, I know when-“

“have you checked her Pentagram?” Amity asked plainly.

“I-er…okay gimme a minute.” Luz held the cloves under her arm, freeing a hand to go rummage through her pocket. After a few seconds, she slipped out her scroll. After unrolling it and tapping on various glyphs, Luz made her way to Willow’s pentagram page.

“On my way to the resort now, going dark till I get back….see you all…in two weeks?! Holy crap!” Luz glanced back up at Amity who was now sat crossed legged at the top of the bed, resting her head on a hand, staring back at her. “How did I miss this…I guess you didn’t eat her…huh” Luz wasn’t sure what to say, she was so cought up on Willow being dead and Gus-Gus!

“okay so you didn’t eat her, what about Gus huh? I know he was scoping your place out, he was onto you wasn’t he? And you took him out of the picture, but you couldn’t finish the job!” She declared in an accusing tone. If she couldn’t nail her, or stake one might say, she could get her for Gus.

“Hmhhm?” Amity raised her head, as if only just paying attention “Oh yeah Gus, that little creep. Yeah he was here…going through our trash-“

“Because he knew what you were!” Luz butted in, pointing angrily at Amity.

“Because!...the freak has a thing for my sister, he was looking for her stuff in the garbage. God’s don’t fucking butt in” She snapped. “And then my Dad caught him one night.”

“So he put Gus in the hospital!” Luz declared mat-o-factly.

“So he sent him home and threatened to sue his family into oblivion. Believe me, my dad could and would do it if he wanted, but he didn’t.” Amity explained “And he’d have every right to, fucking weirdo was probably trying to steal my sister’s old socks or something.”

Luz was gobsmacked at the revelation “But-but how did he get hurt? Surely-“

“Fell down the stairs at home, pretty sure he was sending dick pics to my sister when it happened.” Amity’s features curled up in disgust at the thought, she had nothing but disdain for the cretin.

Luz brought her hand to her chin, rubbing as she began to think, Amity could see the gears turning in her head as she went “huh…that does sound like Gus…but why should I believe you when-

“Did you check his Pentagram?” She asked once more in a totally deadpan fashion.

After a few taps and some scrolling, Luz found his page. “Hey guys…don’t sext and use stairs. I’ll be out of the hospital whenever…be sure to visit me Emira bae.” Luz rolled her eyes in annoyance “oh yeah that sounds like Gus…soooo…does this mean…”

“Does this mean you broke in my house and tried to kill me for no reason? Yes Luz, yes it does” The vampire scolded as she got up off the bed, folding her arms. “How does it feel being such a moron hmmm?”

Luz shrank a little at the insult, staring down at the floor in embarrassment. It may have been true which made it hurt more. “It…it feels bad. So I guess you didn’t hurt my friends” Suddenly the human looked back up at Amity straight in the eyes. “But you’re still a blood sucking monster though yeah?” She asked wanting confirmation.

“Oh yeah totally” Amity replied, giving her a quick flash of her fangs with a smile. “I can’t deny that I am”

“Good enough for me! HYNAH!” Luz suddenly launched the garlic at the vampire catching her off guard. As she raised her arms to shield herself from a second vegetable-based assault Luz sped forward at full force, dropping down, she slid down through Amity’s legs, nearly missing a hitting face first into the vampire’s cunt. Luz managed to get behind the creature, but Amity had caught on to what was happening, before Luz could the stake to bare through Amity’s back, the vampire shot out with an elbow, smacking Luz square in the face.

The sudden shock made Luz drop the stake once more, bringing her hands to her face to rub at the bright red mark that had now formed. She was sure that if just a bit more to the right and she’d be dealing with a broken nose, so she was grateful for the small mercy. Unfortunately, she was currently defenceless, and the vampire was now turning to face her. In a panic Luz leaped onto the bed, scurrying over to the other side to create some distance. Amity attempted to grab her ankle, but a kick that was too close to her face for comfort forced her to relent. 

“Shit shit shit shit” Luz swore under her breath, she was beginning to panic now, no stake, no garlic what else could she use, all she had left was a crucifix and holy water, would they even work if the garlic had no effect? Well there was one way to find out. Quickly pulling out the three vials from a pouch (she was very happy to see the vials hadn’t shattered in their scrap, strong glass she assumed) she held them in one hand before picking up one and throwing it at Amity.

“Eat holy water you beast!” She cried as she threw the vial. The first throw went wide, hitting the carpet and rolling away. Amity watched as the vial rolled away. “Holy water?” She asked, “like what, blessed by the titan or something?”

Luz ignored her question and threw the second vial…that too went wide and rolled away. “You’re not very good at this are you” Amity laughed. The vampire was content to just stand there and let Luz expend all her ammunition with her terrible accuracy. 

‘oh god oh fuck oh god oh man’ Luz was terrified, only a single vial left, she had to make this one count. ‘oh god please let this one hit, I’m begging you’ She pleaded in her mind before taking aim, one…two…three. She threw the last vial with all her might and somehow managed to hit Amity square in the chest. 

Much to her horror, the vial did not shatter and once more, simply rolled away on the floor. ‘oh what the fuck kind of glass is that?!’

Amity began to laugh at the pitiful show she’d just witnessed as she began to crawl across the bed towards the human. “Well Luz, you’re out of ‘holy water’ for all the good it did, got any more tricks or can we end this hmm?”

“Er-what else-what else…I have…this?” She wasn’t optimistic but she slide the crucifix out of her final pouch and heled it out towards Amity.

To her shock the vampire cried out, bringing an arm up to cover her eyes, she scrambled back across the bed, making hissing noises as she went “yo, what the fuck is that? Why does it hurt? What the hell?”

“it works? Hahahha it works!” this was the upper hand Luz needed, she jumped o top of the bed, thrusting the wooden cross at Amity. “I’ve got my god on my side you monster, what do you have?”

Amity was in pain now, her skin felt like it was on fire and just looking at the small cross made her eyes hurt, as if staring into the sun. “Ah what the hell, what do you mean you have your god on your side? What does that even mean? That’s not fair! God’s Luz why are you such a cunt?!” She cried, before stumbling back and falling off the bed onto her back.

This was it now, Luz had her on the floor, looming over her, totally defenceless. It was time to finish it. There’s nothing Amity could do now, it was hopeless. Luz would slay the monster and be a hero, she’ would-

“Hey what’s that behind you?” Amity Shouted, raising a burning finger to point at some unseen threat. Luz scoffed at the lazy attempt. “Yeah right, as if I’m gonna-hah!” She suddenly spun around, crucifix raised, ready to take on whatever was behind her. There was nothing behind her.

“Well piss” She muttered.

Turning around just in time to see Amity rushing up at her with a pillow in hand, the vampire tackled the human, digging a knee into the human’s gut and pressing the pillow over the hand with the crucifix. Crying out in pain, Luz’s grasp on the crucifix weakened and the vampire manged to bundle it in the pillow, yanking it away from the human who was now writhing on the bed, holding her stomach in pain and scurried over to a nearby window. Yanking open the window, Amity heaved the pillow out grasping atone end and giving it a shake, letting the crucifix fall out to the garden below. That was one problem dealt with, now she just had to dispose of the weaponless Luz.

Amity turned around to see that Luz was standing now…stake in hand once more. “Oh fuck!” she cried, dragging her hands down her face in sheer annoyance. “Why won’t you just stay down! God’s above Luz you’re so annoying!” Amity was quite mad now, she just wanted to get rid of the human at this point. Letting out an exacerbated sigh, the vampire began to walk around the bed towards the human, she was going to end this once and for all. 

As she closed the distance, something slipped underfoot. It was a vial, the glass held firm and rather than shattering, it began to roll under Amity’s weight. Taken completely by surprise with her arms flailing, Amity lost her footing and slipped back onto the bed, landing with a bounce on the soft mattress.

“Haha!” Luz cried promptly “God is still on my side!” she declared as she moved to the vampire, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Suddenly something also rolled under Luz’s foot, another vial. To her horror, Luz shot forward, completely losing balance flying straight towards Amity. “shit shit shit god why?!” Her heart raced in horror as she fell on top of the naked vampire, the stake sliding from her loosened grasp and rolling to the very end of the bed. It took a few seconds to realize where she landed, but as Luz pushed herself up, she was fully aware of just what she was looking at as she came face to face with a pair of pale perky breasts. 

Luz froze where she lay, eye level with the breasts, she couldn’t help but stare, they were…pretty. She was just about to reach out and touch, wanting-.

“Hey! My eyes are up here bonehead!” Amity called, staring back down at her at the human in annoyance. Luz glanced up just in time to see Amity flash her another fangy smile before the vampire launched herself forward, aiming to wrap her hands around Luz’s throat. The human desperately fought back, managing to counter and take hold of Amity’s hands. Now with the human on top with the vampire below, the two girls struggling against one another pushing with all their might. 

Eventually Amity’s arms began to gave way and buckle from the pressure, once again Luz’s hidden strength was helping, Amity had to change her tactics. She shifted an arm across before letting the other one drop. The sudden weight caught Luz off guard and Amity took the opportunity to slam her arm up into Luz’s collar. Now the human was held back an arm across her collar and Amity had a free hand.

“Heh you know Luz, you could join me you know” Amity teased as she brought her free hand up to her own mouth. “Think of all the…fun, we could have.” The vampire flashed her fingers before making a V shape in front of her mouth and playfully prodding at the points of her fangs with the tips of the fingers. Just then Amity slide her tongue out, streaking it up between the space of the V. The hope being such a display would unnerve Luz and give her the edge. All she needed was a shot at that neck and she would win. Her next action would be the defining moment in this battle of the idiots.

Luz began to blush perilously, looking away trying to regain her composure. “N-no! I won’t ever join you blood sucker. Your sexy hypnotic eyes have no effect on me! I won’t be fall for your charm!” she declared, ensuring she wasn’t making eye contact to protect herself from the vampire’s enthralling gaze.

Amity snickered “Yeah no, we don’t have that power.” Suddenly she raised her knee, punting Luz in the backside. The human cried out in surprise as she shot forward now towards Amity’s waiting mouth, fangs bared in a grin at the ready, this was it.

It would have been anyway had Amity judged it right. It turned out Luz was just a bit too low as she went forward, instead of landing neck first, her face collided with Amity’s, their lips meeting perfectly.

Silence.

Luz pulled away from the accidental kiss, staring Amity straight in the eyes as she did. Neither girl said anything, they simply stared at one another. Amity made the first move, leaning forward and taking Luz’s head in her hands, she planted another kiss onto the human’s lips. As she broke lips, there seemed to be a flash in both girl’s eyes, a mutual agreement between the two of them. They kissed again, one kiss, then another, then a longer deeper kiss. As their tongues danced and duel in one another’s mouth, their hands fumbled at Luz’s clothes, maddingly desperate to peel them off and render the human naked.

Amity slid the hoodie off Luz revealing the human had worn nothing underneath. She made a benign strait for her breasts as they popped out from under the fabric, taking one in her mouth and another in her hand, playfully sucking and tugging as the human mewled and moan in pleasure. Luz would by lying if the fangs didn’t scare her, but it added to excitement, as she felt the fangs gently graze her skin, a shiver ran up her spine. Amity could take her any time she wanted and there was a morbid arousal to it that coursed over Luz’s body. Eventually Luz broke away and began to undo her shorts in front of the vampire who sat there waiting patiently, almost as if this was some erotic show.

As she unbuttoned her shorts, the human prized the zip down, playfully giving Amity a flash of bare skin and a thick mound of pubic hair before sliding the shorts down fully where they were cast aside on the floor. The human then began to crawl back to the vampire, and they embraced once more. 

There they lay, hands running over one another, squeezing and grasping as their sweat soaked bodies pressed against each other. Luz ran a hand down the length of Amity’s body, over stomach, running her fingers through her pubes before settling in at her slit. The human began to rub slowly up and down her sex, causing Amity to gasp out at the sensation before she took the flinger, sliding her middle finger in. The human picked up speed, using another finger for added effect. Amity tried to cry out but was muffled at a sudden sloppy kiss. For a minute Luz worried about whether or not vampirism was transmitted by saliva as with before, but she was too caught up in the moment to care, her body was in fire and she had no time to think about such matters.

Amity was having too much fun now, the thought of killing Luz had left her mind, she wasn’t really thinking of much as the human fingered the vampire, her mind turned to mush by the pleasure. The only thing she could think about now was sex; and how to have as much as possible with the cute human in front of her. The fingering wasn’t enough, she wanted more. Placing a hand on Luz’s head, she gently pressed down, the human glanced down at Amity’s soaked pussy and seemed to understand.

Kissing and licking as she went, the human worked her way down the vampire’s body, savouring the salty sweat taste of her sweat. Eventually the human stopped at her pussy, carefully, she slid her fingers out, making sure to go as slowly as possible before giving them a lick. The Latina began to playfully kiss the insides of Amity’s legs swapping from side to side until the Vampire grunted in annoyance, she was just teasing now. Luz stretched out her tongue in front of her, leaning so close to her pussy, Amity could barely hold her excitement, she was desperate for it. As Luz leaned in close, just a few centimetres from her prize, she suddenly shot up to Amity’s midriff, instead running her tongue through the thick green bush.

Amity cried out in frustration, throwing herself back with an arm over her eyes, all she wanted was some cunnilingus and the boneheaded human wouldn’t give it to her. Luz giggled, knowing her job was done, she drove her tongue full speed into Amity’s waiting pussy. The vampire gasped, her body quivering as the sensation as Luz began to lick and slurp at her sex, it was the exact response Luz was after.

The human was down there for a good twenty minutes, working away at Amity’s pussy, her nose nestled into the mound of hair, the tastes and the smell were intoxicating, a mix of sweat and sex if this was what a vampire was like, she’d be happy to spend all day down there. Amity’s moans continued, she’d used her hands to play with her breasts, or to run a hand through Luz’s hair and press her face deeper into the vampiric cunny. She was getting close to the edge; her pussy was burning with desire and the knot in the pit of her stomach grew tighter and tighter as she grew wetter and wetter.

The human realised her mouth from the pussy with a sucking pop noise, her work wasn’t done but she wanted to try something. Glancing up at Amity, Luz began to pat one of the vampire’s pale ass cheeks. It took a few seconds to realize what she wanted, but when ti clicked, Amity obliged and rolled over, hoisting her ass into the air. 

This was going be new and weird.

Face to face with the cheeks, Luz eagerly spread them apart to reveal a tight puckering hole that was previously hidden. Luz couldn’t help but admire if for a few moments before running her tongue up across the hole. One lap, then another, then as gentle prod followed by a deeper prod until eventually Luz had her hand wrapped around Amity’s ass and the human was deep in with her tongue. Amity groaned as Luz explored her asshole. She’d never done this with another girl before and this was a totally new experience. It was strange, but the longer it went one, the more she enjoyed it. 

Unfortunately for Amity, Luz couldn’t play with her ass for ever, the human had her own needs and simply playing with herself as she pleasured Amity just wouldn’t do. The human broke away from her ass, fighting her grip, she rolled Amity back onto her bed, Amity flopped over with a loud “Oof!” Luz’s strength began to scare her just a little….it was sort of hot.

The human stalked up Amity’s body like a cat going after praying. Brining a leg over her, Amity suddenly sat atop Amity’s chest, her sopping wet pussy grinding parked between her boobs. It looks like Luz wanted something now, and Amity was obliged to give it to her. She didn’t have much of a choice anyway when Luz took a hold of her and pressed it between her legs. The human began to ride the vampire’s face, grinding her pussy against her mouth, moaning as the vampire began to eat her out. The fangs rubbed against the folds of her pussy; she could feel the points gently press against her flesh. The danger only got her off more as she began to fantasise about Amity plunging her fangs into her body. The morbid daydream only made her wetter as she was caught up in the moment, were she not running on hormones, the thought would terrify her, but currently she almost wanted it to happen as her pussy blazed with desire.

Amity played, dancing her tongue around the human’s sensitive nub, sending shocks through her entire body. She had no desire for this to end, a cute monster girl eating her out. This was heaven to Luz. Amity couldn’t deny it either, she was content where she was, lucking away at the human’s soft pussy, savouring the sights and sounds, the tastes and the smells, it all mixed into one euphoric combo. Every so often, she’d slide her tongue up past her pussy, stealing a playful lick through the dense brown patch of hair Luz had on her waist, enjoying the taste of the sweat that was trapped within.

Eventually Luz changed position, now, giving Amity perfect access to her own asshole, and the human wasted no time diving in. She didn’t bother with the foreplay like Luz, she wanted in and by the god’s she wouldn’t wait. Luz couldn’t complain. She enjoyed the directness of it, and so as Amity slurped away tongue deep in her ass, Luz spent her time playing with herself since Amity’s hands were occupied with keeping her cheeks spread. Playing with yourself was fun and all, but it didn’t compare to the touch to another, but the human had to make do.

As time went on, and as both girls were so close, they changed position. Sliding between one another, they lay there, sticky pussy to sticky pussy, shoulder over shoulder; this would be the home stretch. They began slowly, using their hands to spread their lips wide, they began to grind as they went. Slowly picking up speed as time went on, letting the nubs pressed and rub against each other, both girls cried out. They felt amazing, they were on the edge and needed the final nude. Luz made the first go, sliding her fingers down between them, playing with Amity’s pussy. Upon realizing this, Amity did the same and began to massage Luz’s own sex. As they picked up speed, the grinding became more and more aggressive. Streaks of juices and saliva would trail out between the two as their cunts momentarily separated out only be come crashing back together with a loud slap and the occasional beg for more by one of the girls.

The scissoring only grew faster, more intense, both human and vampire were so desperate now, they’d do anything for the sweet released they craved. Amity in her maddened state threw herself back onto the bed, she slid Amity’s leg over her body and began to kiss the foot. Luz wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she didn’t care too much, if it helped her get off, then so be it, she was happy to let her carry on. The vampire pressed her face against the sole, running her nose and tongue up the length as she worshipped the foot. Luz had no idea just how much this helped the vampire; she was so close to coming now.

Then the damns broke.

Both girls moaned at the top of their lungs, an intense wave overtook them as their bodies twitched and shook, hot juices squirting out of each other’s sex, drenching one another. Both girls had a hand down there, rubbing and fingering in a crazed state to make it feel as pleasurable as possible. The orgasm coursed through both of them, heads were thrown back, toes curled in, Amity buried her face into the foot, it was quite a sight to behold. It seemed to last for ever for both girls, they’d never had such an intense experience before, and their brains were totally friend.

Eventually, they came down from the high. Their chests heaved up and down, their breathing totally ragged by the ordeal. As they lay there, their bodies soaked with a mixture of sweat and juices, Luz found the strength up hoist herself up. It took quite the effort, her entire body ached after the ordeal, but she managed to crawl up the bed, wrapping her arms around Amity, she plonked herself painfully down on top of the shivering vampire. They lay there, staring up at the ceiling, both processing what just happened.

“I can’t believe we just did that” Amity finally said, breaking the silence.

“I can’t believe you dye your pubes” Luz responded, earning an annoyed growl from from the vampire. “Hey now, I prefer green, what I like has nothing to do with you!” She scoffed.

Luz turned to her, sitting up and flashing a smirk “What about the foot thing?” Amity rolled her eyes in response “Ah shut up will ya?” The human chuckled and dismissing her with a wave of a hand. “Fine, fine, don’t get your panties in a twist” She chuckled to herself as she faced away from Amity, scanning the room for where she threw her clothes. 

There was a sock, over there lay her hoodie, the stake sat at the foot of the bed, another sack somehow ended up draped over the door handle. Luz still couldn’t spot her hoodie, much to her annoyance. 

Amity leant I, pressing her chest up against Luz’s back, planting little kisses up the back of the human’s neck before moving onto her neck proper. The sensation caused Luz’s flesh to break into Goosebumps all over.

“So…what do I do with you now?” she asked. Luz began to feel uneasy, her mind flashing back to earlier when both girls tried to kill one another. ‘She’s still a vampire you know’ the Latina warned herself. Her eyes fell back onto the stake at the foot of the bed. “I mean…I guess…” She tensed her body, ready to spring to action at a moment’s notice.

“It’s a shame, we both know what happens next”. The vampire’s words were tinged with sadness, Luz almost believed she was genuine for a second there…almost.

“yeah…” Luz muttered in disappointment.

Suddenly without warning, the human shot forward, scrambling for the end of the bed, Amity closely behind her, fangs bared and hissing. The vampire swiped at the air but was just a second to late, Luz narrowly missing as she launched herself forward.

Amity gained the ground quickly, Luz had just reached the stake as the vampire began to bare down on her, aiming for the Latina’s neck. Luz reached out; she was mere moments from salvation, her fingers wrapping around the base of the stake, when Amity tackled into her at full force. 

It happened so fast, there was a cry of pain, a stream of crimson ran down naked flesh, tears began to form on the corner of a pair of terrified eyes.

Luz’s breathing became heavy and staggered as the vampire continued to drain her life essence away. Through the pain, the dying human could feel her arms become heavy, she couldn’t even lift them at this point. She’d began to turn cold, cold and so very very tired. She tried to fight back, but her body refused to respond. Her mind screamed out in defiance, yet the words never left lips held still, she couldn’t even muster a sentence. The only noise she emitted, was a terrified mewling that only became quieter witch each passing movement. Through watery eyes Luz could see a steady flow of red pass over her shoulder that ran further down her chest, pooling into the now soaked sheets down by her waist. 

As her body turned numb, the last sensation was able to feel, if just briefly, was a pair of fangs carefully slide out. It didn’t hurt of course, she couldn’t feel pain, but for the barest moment, she felt them leave her neck.

By this point, her vision began to darken, and the tiredness took over. She was slipping away now to oblivion. As the darkness crept in, the world around her shifted, almost as if she was being moved, lain down properly onto the bed, as the ceiling filled the last of her vision. By this point her mind was gone, she couldn’t think, she merely existed, almost without thought.

The last thing her mind registered was a reassuring voice, shushing her, telling her it was all going to be airtight and not to worry, the voice told her to sleep, and to dream. It almost sounded motherly in its tone.

“You’re going to make a great Vampire Luz”

Then the void took her.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER, BABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY-K)

“No Raphael, it cannot be true!”

“But it is, you must accept it, the man you fell in love….is a horse!”

Amity snickered; her mouth still stained with the dried blood of herp previous victim. “God’s this shows awful.” Next to her, Luz lay there motionless, her blank eyes staring off into nothingness. The vampire glanced over at Luz.

She sighed in annoyance “Aw c’mon Luz, you still mad about the whole vampire thing? Was it really that bad?”

The human who at that point had her arms folded, threw them up wildly into the air in anger. “Gee Amity, I don’t fucking know, was it?” The formerly human began to pout. “I just wanted to kill a vampire and be a hero, can’t even do that” She mumbled to herself for the sake of some self-pity.

Amity gave out another sigh as she wrapped her arms around Luz, embracing her in a hug “There there, it’s not so bad. Look, I can teach you that sunblock charm, you’ll be able to go out into the sun, it’ll be like nothing ever happened.” The vampire tried to reassure her as best she could.

“Except I need to drink blood”

“Except…you need to drink blood” She offered up a half-hearted smile and shrugged “so it’ll be ALMOST like nothing ever happened.” Suddenly an idea flashed in her mind, her smile she gave Luz seemed genuine. “Heeeey I know what’ll cheer you up, how’s about we get out of this stuffy manor and pay a little visit Boscha, huh? That sound fun?”

Luz looked up at the smiling vampire an offered a meek smile of her own. “Like…we go and drink her blood?”

Amity shrugged “uh…I mean we can, I was thinking we just hangout. Her parents are at the same conference mine are, so she’s got her place to herself, and she also as a hot tub!” Amity seemed excited when mentioning the hot tub. Luz had to admit, it did sound pretty nice.

“oh, hot tub!” Luz seemed to be perking up now, almost forgetting the fact she’d been turned into a vampire just mere hours ago. Looking back at Amity’s red eyes, with her own shimmering orbs of scarlet, the human smiled, the barest points of her newly grown fangs jutting out from the bottom of her mouth. “well what are we waiting for?”

Amity smiled back, putting a hand on her shoulder. “loving the enthusiasm Luz, but er, we gotta clean up first” she said, gesturing to large red stain that had pooled in the middle of the sheets. Luz was suppressed she even had that much in her own body, before noticing Amity was pointing to her too and the long red streak of dried blood that ran the length down Luz’s body.

“well…I suppose I did make quite a mess heh” Luz said sheepishly. “sorry about that”.

Amity waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine, we just need to clean this up, and then a quick trip to the shower. I’ll message Boscha and tell her we’re coming over tonight, she’ll be grateful for the company.” Luz gave her a thumbs up of approval. “alrighty, so where do we start?”

“Bleach, lots and lots of bleach.”

Amity hefted herself off the bed, almost stumbling as she did so before pointing to the bedroom door. “To the cleaning cupboard!” she declared as she began to make her way out of her room, Luz enthusiastically following suit. “you know Luz, being a vampire is great, did you know we can turn into bats? I can teach you and we can just fly to Boschas!”

“Really? That’s so cool!”

“Yeah…but uh, we-we have to take the long way. There’s a river and we can’t cross that….yeah we can’t cross running water now…like ever.”

“Really? Aw man, being a vampire sucks!”


End file.
